commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
DareDevilZombie
'''DareDevilZombie' is the KING OF MEMES and a commentator. His current title for his commentaries are Senseless Responses, his old title was called What Is This? In June 15, 2015, he and Lance 1000 founded the commentary group Confederacy of Independent Commentators (CIC), which would later be named Order of the Dimwitted Doves (O.D.D). __TOC__ History DareDevilZombie joined YouTube in January 24, 2012, and starting making videos on January 1, 2014. Before he made commentaries, he made reviews, discussion videos, and a series known as "Silly Comments" where he responds to comments people left on videos. In March 13, 2014, he made his first "commentary" on Caiden Cowger. His commentaries at the time were called "What Is This?" and instead of using avatars, he used gameplay footage. His commentary received good reception and he made a second commentary on Caiden Cowger with the ambition of making a third, before taking a year long hiatus from YouTube. When he came back to making Commentaries, he restructured his commentaries with avatars. On June 15, 2015, He and Lance 1000 founded Confederacy of Independent Commentators (C.I.C.), which was later renamed to Order of the Dimwitted Doves (O.D.D.) Commentaries made by the KING OF MEMES ''List of commentaries by DareDevilZombie '' People he commentated on * Caiden Cowger (Twice) * Joshua8428/Joshua Culvyhouse * Sean Sampson * TrollsSuck * Future Blood * Lance 1000 * CommentJack * MineBoom * Zapdos Productions (O.D.D commentary with RCV 5, Arya Jellinton, and TheMaverickGamer) * MrAwesomenMario360 Avatars * Call of Duty Gameplay (in his first 2 commentaries) Retired * Octavia (My Little Pony) Retired * Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) Retired * Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony) Retired * Callie (Splatoon) Avatar * Tom (EddsWorld) * Iku Nagae (Touhou Project) * Twogami (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Engineer (Team Fortress 2) * Gundham Tanaka (Dangan Ronpa 2) Trivia * He does heavy duty shitposting on Skype on a daily basis since he is 100% SAVAGE. * Confirmed Squidophile. * He has a neckbeard that everyone in the CC is shipped with * He considers Pikmintric, Evan Yeagy, and Arya Jellinton his best friends. * GEOGRAPHY AND HISTORY ARE GREAT! * He appreciated it when Logan Vernier stopped removing him from the Niggers category. * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. *: Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! *: SA marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *: Die Straße frei den braunen Batallionen. *: Die Straße frei dem Sturmabteilungsmann! *: Es schau'n aufs Hakenkreuz voll Hoffnung schon Millionen. *: Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an! *: Es schau'n aufs Hakenkreuz voll Hoffnung schon Millionen. *: Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an! *: Zum letzten Mal wird Sturmalarm geblasen! *: Zum Kampfe steh'n wir alle schon bereit! *: Schon flattern Hitlerfahnen über allen Straßen. *: Die Knechtschaft dauert nur noch kurze Zeit! *: Schon flattern Hitlerfahnen über allen Straßen. *: Die Knechtschaft dauert nur noch kurze Zeit! *: Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! *: SA marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. External links His YouTube page His Twitter page His Ask.fm page His Google+ page Category:Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Atheist Community Category:MLP Commentators Category:Males Category:Autistics Category:Splatoon Commentators Category:Teenagers Category:Neckbeard Crew Category:Touhou Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:People who take an interest in Science Category:Niggers